Ensimmäinen askel on
by dsynmi
Summary: Kushinan ja Minaton ensitapaaminen.


_A/N: _Tämän piti alunperin olla sellainen viiden oneshotin "minisarja", mutta tapani mukaan menetin inspiraation kesken kaiken ja tämä jäi sitten ainoaksi laatuaan. ;) Omasta mielestäni tämä toimii kyllä näin yksikseenkin. :)

_Disclaimer:_ En omista Narutoa!

* * *

**Ensimmäinen askel on**

Kushina mutristi huuliaan luodessaan ensimmäisen katsauksen tuleviin luokkatovereihinsa. Suurin osa jutteli toisilleen ja harva oli edes huomannut, että luokkaan oli opettajan seurassa tullut uusi oppilas. Oliko Kushina varmasti ninja-akatemiassa? Sen sijaan, että pitkien pöytäjonojen takana olisi istunut katu-uskottavia kovanaamoja, kuten vanhassa kunnon Vesipyörteen kylässä, jokseenkin värittömät pikkulapset vain hihittelivät keskenään tuoleillaan keikkuen. Lastentarha se pikemminkin oli.

Huoneessa jo valmiiksi ollut opettaja – hitai-ateaan huivina pitänyt mies – nousi pöytänsä takaa ja kumarsi Kushinan luokkaan saattaneelle blondille naiselle (vaikka Kushinan mielestä tämä kumarsi heille molemmille), ja kääntyi sitten luokan puoleen: "Kuunnelkaa kaikki", tämä aloitti kävellessään Kushinaa kohti. "Meillä on uusi oppilas…"

Kukaan ei tuntunut edes kuuntelevan miestä. Tämän jokseenkin tylsä ja ehkä vähän tylsistynytkin puheääni ei vaikuttanut mitenkään päin auktoriteettiselta eikä siten tehonnut luokkaan millään tavalla. Ne ainoat, jotka olivat kartalla edes jollain tavalla, olivat keskittyneet supisemaan toisilleen ja osoittelemaan Kushinaa – tai oikeastaan tytön tulipunaisia hiuksia. Uzumaki vilkaisi etunurkan hihittävää tyttölaumaa murhaavasti, mutta säpsähti tuntiessaan miesopettajan käden olkapäällään.

Ja sitten suorastaan pomppasi ilmaan kuullessaan huudahduksen, joka täytti koko luokan ja sai varmasti jokaisen oppilaan korvat soimaan.

"Turvat umpeen _nyt_!"

Kaikki katsoivat täysin mykistyneinä, silmät laajentuneina ja ihokarvat pystyyn nousseina Kushinan luokkaan johdattanutta vaaleahiuksista naista, josta oli hankala uskoa lähtevän niinkin kova ääni. Kushina avasi silmänsä ja laski kädet korviltaan ja huomasi, kuinka Tsunade oli kävellyt opettajanpöydän taakse ja löi sitä nyrkillään voimalla, jonka olisi voinut kuvitella halkaisevan sen kahtia. Se, miksi se ei mennyt kahtia, oli hyvä kysymys.

"Tsu-Tsunade…-sama…" miesopettaja kuiskasi niin hiljaisesti, että vain tämän vieressä seisonut Kushina kuuli sen. Tyttö mietti, miksei tämä kutsunut naista lisänimellä "prinsessa" niin kuin monet muutkin olivat tehneet.

"Kiitos, Kenshin", Tsunade hymyili lempeästi – ihan niin kuin mitään ei olisi äsken tapahtunutkaan – ja kääntyi luokkaa kohti rystysiään naksautellen. Monet kasvot valahtivat kalpeiksi. "Minä voin jatkaa tästä."

"Totta kai, Tsunade-sama", mies kumarsi nopeasti ja oli sanomassa jotakin, mutta syystä tai toisesta päätti olla hiljaa ja käveli huoneesta ripeästi ulos kiitellen naista pariinkin otteeseen.

Kushina oli koko lyhyen luokassa olemansa ajan toivonut saavansa muiden huomion itseensä, mutta nyt, kun suurin osa lapsista oli kääntänyt katseensa häneen – osa uteliaasti, osaa ei olisi taas voinut vähempää kiinnostaa, mutta kukaan ei uskaltanut katsoa minnekään muualle – hän oli keskittynyt ihailemaan Tsunadea ja naisen ylitsepursuavaa egoa.

Tsunade oli kuvankaunis, mutta käyttäytyi hyvin asenteikkaasti – ei ollenkaan tyttömäisesti saati prinsessamaisesti – ja se oli Kushinan mielestä todella kunnioitettavaa. Hän melkein pystyi näkemään itsensä naisen paikalla kymmenen, viidentoista vuoden päästä.

Tyttö joutui kuitenkin palaamaan takaisin maanpinnalle huomatessaan Tsunaden puhuttelevan häntä. "Kerro meille jotain itsestäsi", nainen totesi istahtaessaan melkein rikkomansa pöydän ääreen.

Kushinan silmät alkoivat loistaa. Ennen kuin Tsunade ehti tarkentaa haluamaansa informaatiota, punapää huusi niin kovaa, että osa ensimmäisessä rivissä istuneista joutui peittämään korvansa jälleen. "Minun nimeni on Uzumaki Kushina!" tyttö nosti toisen nyrkkinsä ilmaan. "Olen kotoisin mahtavasta Vesipyörteen kylästä, kuuluisasta Uzumaki-klaanista! Kai te tiedätte sen?"

Kukaan ei nyökännyt saati sanonut mitään, mutta Kushinaa se ei tuntunut haittaavan. Hän itse piti aloitustaan loistavana: sillä tavalla hän osoitti konohalaisille, ettei ollut saapunut sinne vain pelleilemään, vaan aikoi tulla tasavertaiseksi kyläläiseksi ja taitavaksi ninjaksi yhdessä näiden kanssa. Hän ei ollut jättänyt kotikyläänsä ja perhettään turhan takia.

Tyttö ei kuitenkaan saanut toivomaansa vastaanottoa. "Mitä ulkomaalainen-" ilmeisesti joku korvansa satuttanut oli sanomassa, mutta Tsunaden vihainen "_Hiljaa siellä_!" –huudahdus sai tämän keskeyttämään lauseensa ennen kuin se oli ehtinyt kunnolla alkaakaan. Kushina vilkaisi tuntematonta poikaa vihaisesti.

"Minä olen kahdeksan vuotta", tyttö kuitenkin jatkoi heilutellen ikäänsä vastaavaa sormimäärää. Yleisöstä kuului pientä hihitystä, mutta punapää ei antanut sen häiritä. "Rakastan ramenia, uimista, juoksemista, hyppimistä, kepposia, painimista, naapurin mummon koiraa, semmoisten pölyitiösienten tallomista ja veljieni kiusaamista", tyttö heilutteli käsiään ja puhui niin nopeaa, että siitä sai hädin tuskin selvää, kunnes hiljentyi miettimään ja vaikutti hetken päästä muistaneen jotain olennaista. "Ai niin! Vihaan kahvia ja poikia!"

Luokan tytöt repesivät nauramaan, kuten myös Tsunade. "Kunnon puhetta!" nainen totesi Kushinalle ja kääntyi sitten muiden oppilaidensa puoleen. "Te pojat olette kyllä vielä pieniä, söpöjä ja viattomia, mutta kun kasvatte, tulette tuottamaan meille kauniille naisille paljon vaivaa ja tuskaa."

"Ja tytöt", tämä aloitti heilutellen omituista kristallikaulakoruaan suurten rintojensa edessä. Kushina huomasi, kuinka kaikista typerimmän näköiset pojat katsoivat opettajaansa silmät kiiluen. "Osa pojista tulee todellakin olemaan iljettäviä pervoja, joita kannattaa varoa", nainen totesi, mutta huomatessaan, kuinka äimistyneen vihaisia katseita sai haukkumansa sukupuolen edustajilta, tämä naurahti ja alkoi korjata poninhäntäänsä hermostuneesti. "Mutta vain pienen pieni osa ja omasta kokemuksestani voin sanoa, että sellaiset kyllä erottaa hyvin aikaisessa vaiheessa…"

Pojat, jotka eivät vielä edes tienneet, mitä "pervo" tarkoitti, unohtivat Tsunaden ilkeät sanat nopeasti. Toisin kuin he, Kushina ei ollut vakuuttunut naisen viimeisimmästä lausahduksista. Hän oli totta kai iloinen, että tämä oli haukkunut poikia, mutta tämän äänensävy ei ollut kuulostanut tarpeeksi vihaavalta.

Se "cool" kuva, jonka nainen oli itsestään antanut kerrottuaan taistelleensa toisessa ninjamaailmansodassa ja tulleensa joksikin legendaariseksi tyypiksi, jota Kushina ei enää jaksanut muistaa, ja opettavansa akatemiassa vain sen takia, koska oli pakko, oli murentunut. Olisi ollut uskottavampaa, jos nainen olisi edes vähän enemmän yrittänyt esittää vihaavansa poikia sen sijaan että pyrki käytöksellään vain peittämään sen tosiseikan, että piti niistä oikeasti.

"Minkä ikäinen sinä olet?" tyttö kysyä töksäytti.

Tsunade oli ilmeisesti ottanut kysymyksen kohteliaisuutena, koska sen sijaan, että tämä olisi alkanut raivoamaan aiheesta "Älä koskaan kysy naiselta ikää", tämä hymyili ja sanoi: "Arvaa."

"Öö…" Kushina raapi leukaansa mietteliäästi. "Kolmekymmentä?" Eikös se joka tapauksessa ollut suurin piirtein se ikä, jolloin naiset halusivat lyöttäytyä miesten kanssa yhteen vain saadakseen vauvoja, jotka hyvässä lykyssä tulisivat olemaan tyttöjä?

"_Mitä_?!" Tsunade huudahti, nousi penkiltään ja iski nyrkkinsä tällä kertaa betoniseinään. Toisin kuin pöytä, seinä ei pysynyt vahingoittumattomana, vaan pieni halkeama alkoi nousta sitä pitkin aina kattoon asti. Hetken Kushina oli varma, että Tsunade hyökkää hänen kimppuunsa, mutta tytön yllätykseksi nainen hengitti syvään ja istuutui takaisin alas.

"Olen vasta yhdeksäntoista!" tämä totesi vihaisesti ja vilkaisi jokaista oppilasta silmiin varmistaakseen, että viesti todella meni perille. Nainen, tai tuon tiedon jälkeen paremminkin tyttö, nosti kätensä puuskaan ja jalkansa pöydälle. Tämän suuret rinnat ja punainen huulipuna olivat kai hämänneet.

"Millaiseksi ninjaksi haluat tulla isona?" Tsunade vaihtoi katkeran kuuloisena puheenaihetta Kushinaa murhaavasti vilkuillen.

Kushinan ilme kirkastui jälleen. Hän puristi kätensä nyrkkeihin, laski katseensa maahan ja tärisi innosta. "Minusta tulee Konohan ensimmäinen naishokage!" punapää huudahti, tällä kertaa entistä kovaäänisemmin. "Ihka ensimmäinen! Yondaime, Godaime, Rokudaime, ihan-sama-mikä-daime! Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Kushina! Minä! " punapää julisti osoittaessaan etusormellaan vuoroin itseään, vuoroin luokkaa. "Saatte vielä nähdä!"

Jostain syystä koko luokka vilkaisi Tsunadea, jonka murjottava ilme olikin yllättäen muuttunut jokseenkin surulliseksi. Nainen kääntyi katsomaan ulos ikkunasta, mutta ei sanonut yhtikäs mitään. Kushina oli hiukan ihmeissään siitä, ettei tämä ollut vaikuttunut hänen mahtipontisesta puheestaan, mutta sai muuta ajateltavaa, kun joku idiootti luokan perältä näki tilaisuutensa tulleen ja uskaltautui avaamaan suunsa.

"Joku ulkomaalainen muka meidän hokageksi?" ruskeahiuksinen poika irvaili ja vilkuili Tsunadea odottavasti. Kun nainen ei tuntunut reagoivan tämän sanoihin mitenkään, brunette kääntyi takaisin Kushinan puoleen. "Ja vielä tyttö?" tämä lisäsi, ja koko luokka repesi nauruun. Jopa tytöt, mitä Kushina ei ymmärtänyt ollenkaan.

Kushina puri hampaitaan yhteen. "Mitä sitten?!" tyttö huudahti ja lähti kävelemään poikaa kohti kädet nyrkkeihin puristettuina. "Enkä minä ole ulkomaalainen", tämä lisäsi raivostuneesti. "Vesipyörteen kylä on aina ollut ja tulee aina olemaankin Konohan paras liittolainen! Me ollaan aina autettu toinen toistamme, vähän niin kuin parhaat ystävät. Vesipyörteen asukas on aina tervetullut Konohaan ja toisinpäin!"

"Ja sitä paitsi", Kushina aloitti, "tytöt on kaikessa poikia parempia. Me ollaan rohkeampia, luotettavampia, voimakkaampia, ystävällisempiä, älykkäämpiä, avuliaampia, kauniimpia, nätimpiä, söpömpiä, ymmärtäväisempiä, hyväntahtoisempia, huolellisempia…" Punapään listalle ei ollut tulla loppua. Kun tämä viimein oli päässyt silmätikkunsa eteen, hän tökkäsi poikaa etusormellaan rintakehään niin lujaa, että tämä vinkaisi kivusta, ja totesi: "Ja lojaalimpia."

Bruneten pojan oikealla puolella istunut toinen poika huomasi, kuinka hänen kovisystävänsä näytti sillä hetkellä hieman pelokkaalta, ja päätti keskittää punatukkaisen ihmishirviön huomion muualle.

"Kuulitko, Minato?" tämä kysyi kovaäänisesti ja tökki kyynärpäällään toisella puolellaan istunutta blondia poikaa. "Tomaatti meinaa viedä sinun pestin!"

"Sinäpä sen sanoit, Daiki!" kuului huudahdus jostain luokan etuosasta. "Sehän on pyöreä ja punainen kuin tomaatti!"

"Iso tomaatti onkin!"

Kushina ei enää välittänyt naurettavista loukkauksista, koska oli iskenyt silmänsä vaaleahiuksiseen poikaa, joka katsoi häntä hymyillen. Punapää käveli blondin eteen ja mulkoili tätä nokanvarttaan pitkin.

"Ja kukahan sinä mahdat olla?" tyttö kysyi omahyväinen virne kasvoillaan. "Katsoin sinua ensin tytöksi, mutta kappas vain – oletkin poika! Ei olisi uskonut!"

"Namikaze Minato", poika totesi lämpimästi hymyillen välittämättä Kushinan nenäkkäästä kommentista. Punapään suu loksahti auki: toisin kuin kaverinsa, poika ei vastannut hänen loukkaukseensa mitenkään. Olipa tämä ylimielinen! Vaiko vain yksinkertainen?

Blondi nousi ylös penkiltään ja painoi kätensä rintakehäänsä vasten. Kushina kurtisti näylle kulmiaan: poika ei ollut vain naurettavan näköinen pitkäripsisine silmineen ja ylikasvaneine hiuksineen, mutta myös häntä itseään lyhyempi!

"Minäkin haluaisin tulla hokageksi", Minato totesi edelleen hymyillen. "Sellaiseksi, joka olisi koko kylälle tärkeä."

"Hölynpölyä", Kushina puhahti ja katsoi poikaa päästä varpaisiin vielä kerran. Tyttö naurahti ilkeästi. "Sinunlaisestasi neidistä tulee korkeintaan hokagen ovimatto."

Ennen kuin Minato ehti vastata tähän "kohteliaisuuteen" mitään (jos tämä edes oli vastaamassa), Tsunade oli herännyt transsistaan ja huomannut, kuinka paljon kello oli. "No niin, alkakaapa painua välitunnille", tämä huudahti jokseenkin mietteliäästi.

Kushina ei välittänyt naisen kehotuksesta, vaan kääntyi takaisin Minaton puoleen ja odotti vielä hetken aikaa, että tämä olisi provosoitunut hänen sanoistaan ja alkanut kinaamaan hänen kanssaan. Toive oli kuitenkin turha, koska poika vain hymyili hänelle sillä ystävällisellä, lämpimällä, hyväksyvällä ja kerta kaikkiaan ärsyttävällä hymyllään ja lähti kävelemään ulos luokasta.

Kushinan sieraimet laajenivat. Olipa ärsyttävä tyyppi!


End file.
